Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
Background Art
The information processing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and terminals, which may be shared among a plurality of users, record a log of jobs relating to regular operations or a log of accesses to the apparatuses for managing such accesses. The usage history information, such as the logs described above, is stored along with user identification of the log-in user, and may be later browsed by an auditor as needed.
Depending on a policy of organizations such as corporations, universities, or public offices, names or employee numbers that can identify an individual are included in the user identification in many cases. Since it is assumed that the auditor is thoroughly reliable, regardless of purposes of using the usage history information, users' identification including user's privacy information are included in the usage history information as is.
It cannot be a problem as long as the information processing apparatuses are operated with the aim of auditing security under control of the reliable auditors. In reality, however, the apparatuses are operated under environment, with less security threat from outside, or with the purpose of understating general usage as opposed to ensuring security, such that it is not always necessary to identify a user. Further, the apparatuses are often operated by general system administrators not the professional auditors, or by no administrators. Under those circumstances, if the user identification that can include privacy information are included in usage history information, it can be a risk if the usage history information is leaked to outside due to inadequate management.